streamteammappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jihadi Emirates
Overview (S2) The Jihadi Emirates (تهاشيه ثةهقشفثس - Arabic Jihadi Tongue | الإمارات الجهادية - Arabic) or the TJE/JE is a Theocratic Monarchy or Jihadist Monarchy that spans from the Centre to the East of the Main Continent, bordering 6 nations: Theocratic Empire of High Tech BDSM, Belgian Lives Matter SSR, NEO-FUP, Carthage, Fadedtium, The Order. The country is a federation of 9 Emirates, which as of now only 3 are named, the capital Emirate of Memeli, Emirate of Yushistan, and the Emirate of the Babes It is led by it's Leader, Murble, and it's Vice Leader, Emir BTG Al-Mohammed Ali Hassan. Each Emirate is governed by a monarch, though depending on some Emirates, the monarch can be chosen democratically. One of the monarchs is selected as the head of the monarchs, known as the Head Sheikh or internationally known as The President. Memeism-Jihadism is the official religion of the Jihadi Emirates, while English and Arabic (Jihadi Tongue) are both the official languages. The country's oil reserves are the first largest in the world, along with it's army with 6.0 million men. The head sheikh and all the Emirs (Ruler of an Emirate) are attempting a project to successfully diversify the economy so it won't be dependant on oil, with the aid of countries around the world. Army The Jihadi Emirates army are the largest in the world, with a whopping 6,000,000 men. The army regularly gets involved in excercises and trains with it's allies Jihadi Ground Forces The Jihadi Ground Forces (تهاشيه لقخعىي بخقؤثس) are a well trained and disciplined army. They use a surprisingly adaptive system when it comes to war, every soldier is trained on basic military tactics, making it easier for troops to coordinate if a high ranking officer has died, or communication has gone down. Jihadi Naval Forces The Jihadi Naval Forces (تهاشيه ىشرشم بخقؤثس) constantly changes their fleet, as the country does not focus on naval power alot. Every unit is effectively trained and has had in-depth training with at least 3 jobs on the ship. Jihadi Air Forces The Jihadi Air Force (تهاشيه شهقبخقؤث) is an effectively trained, well equipped and very disciplined army. Many planes were used against doggostan, as they brutally performed airstrikes many doggostani positions. Every soldier is well trained in aviation. History Pre Memehommad Era The History of the Jihadi Emirates before Memehommad are unclear and still up to debate from historians around the world. The most accepted theory is that of Nomadic tribes settled around the regions plentiful soil and created early forms of river civilizations. The jihad's learned from the white men civilization about trade and conquest. Expansion Period The White Men named these states the Cohani, and after a misunderstanding the term Jihadi were quickly used todescribe the tribes around the Salihafa river. After the Invention of the scimitar the Cohani created a monarchy to be ruled by. The Cohani created many enemies and by the end of the 10th century a new figure was quickly rising to popularity. Memehommad Era So first, Memehommed came to these lands after being chased away from the evil. There he found Allah, and a shining rock in the middle. He started to have conversations with Allah, and he accepted Allah into his heart, he was the first to accept Allah. Allah guided him and helped him build his shack, which is now the holy cemetery of the messengers, and his castle, which is now the holy structure of the knights. One day, Allah told Memehommed that he needed to build something so that future believers can come, gather and directly pray to us once Memehommed reaches the paradise. That's when Allah guided him to build the holy rocks, a piece of art that resembles an angel reaching for the sky. After Memehommed finished building it, Allah told him, "My child. This is you once you have entered the steps to your paradise. You will become my first Angel." Memehommed then proceeded to create a diary, he nicknamed it the "mem'ran". He recorded all his encounters and stories with Allah there. Memehommed would live alone there for all his life, until death. Where Allah told him, "My child. It is time for our religion to spread. Dig your book over here (under the holy cemetery) and the future believers will find it. I need my angel now, but you must die as a martyr. When they come, fight for your life, and for me." Memehommed's time came. The search party of invaders and evil, teamed together to kill what they believed a traitor to their company of greed. Memehommed would take 9 of them to the paradise with them, where they would become the eternal slaves of Memehommed. Memehommed was then stoned, impaled and the commander of the group threw four sticks at him (as you can see in the rocks). The rocks were to be destroyed, but was prevented from doing so, as a group of veterans and civillians rose up against the rulers of that land after seeing Memehommed's diary, and they named their new group "The Memi Jihadi" after it. Allah would then protect the land as they prayed to the rocks every day. The group would fend off armies five times the size of them! The group would steadily grow, and then they found oil. Which they would trade and become very wealthy. The group then went to expand new lands and spread the word. Most of the expansions were peaceful. And the tribes joined together, and the Meme Jihad was born. They then began to modernise, and the city, Al-Memeli, which memehommed claimed was his first words when he was born, is still pretty small, but is growing to this day. Inside the circle of lights (to the right of the "Memeli" lights) are the holy rocks. Light Darkness ''' The Light Darkness was a period in the Cohani history where almost every member the royal family was publicly executed or poisoned. The reason behind this event was the emergence of a belief in a open and free democracy led by the people, The King of the Cohani, Jihaad al-Kaba was against any democratic process and called for the royal subjects to execute all conspirators against the crown. However the King had called all of their mothers homosexual the year before. So, the subjects overran the king and declared a Emirate Empire. This brief government in the Cohani's history would last only a few years, But have long lasting consequences and lead to the countrys current theocratic state '''Citizen Life Most citizens in the Jihadi Emirates live without any problems whatsoever. Healthcare and education is free, while public transportation is cheap. Only around 3% of the population are low class citizens. Much of the population work in the oil industry. Work The average Jihadi goes to work at 9:00 am, and comes back home at 5-8pm. Most of the jobs have large break times, and an easygoing workplace environment. Citizens are paid very well in almost all industries, the lowest recorded pay being 8.75/h. In tribal areas, the communities are self-sufficient, however, the government requires them to pay a tax, or to sell something in the modern market at least once a month. Around 30% of the population works in the industrial sector, most of them work in the oil industry. Jobs there are open for anyone, from uneducated citizens to over educated citizens, the roles there varies based off their education, same goes for the pay. A big chunk of citizens also work in the public transportation sector, with great pay. Migrant Workers Migrant Workers are treated within the fairly well - very well range, companies with these workers are inspected monthly by UN officials and Jihadi officials in seperate times. 70% of migrant workers live in housing provided by the Jihadi Workers Plan. The JWP (Jihadi Workers Plan) is a government created plan made exclusivly for migrant workers, and is more costly for Jihadi citizens. The plan basically adds discounts for basic essentials such as housing and tax every month, first you have to pay in advance, prices range from $1,000 - $7,000 based on the workers job and pay. In month 1, you get a 5% discount, month 2, 10%, and so on until month 12, where you get a 60% discount. Then the cycle starts over again. Politics The Jihadi Emirates try to have good relations with everyone, however, some incidents have occurred in which relations have been severed or might have been improved to it's max state. Waluigi Incident The Waluigi incident is where the president of the Communist Theocracy of Waluigi made an offensive remark to the leader of the Emirate of Memeli. The situation has calmed down, and the leaders are improving relations, however, the Emir still hasn't commented on that situation which might spark tension in the future. Vermont - Jihad airplane threat A plane said to have terrorists and bombs aboard, along with passengers, was flying above Jihadi airspace and was dangerously speeding to the capital. The plane was shot down and 90% of the passengers survived, however 1% got off without any major injury. Some call it the "Miracle against evil". ''Sources claim it was Vermont that did this, but the Jihads are still investigating. '''Politics during the Second War of Insults' Relations with the NML nations were all severed for the war. The Jihads had managed to negotiate with nations during the war to get them out of the war, which the Jihads appreciated and sent all those nations a special gift basket and some oil. Kek After breaking the non-aggression pact during the war, the Jihads relations with kek had severed so badly, independant news sources have even reported of extreme abuse and human rights violations to the kek population (now under jihadi control) Fadedtium After sending troops to Kek, the Jihads were very angry as they believed the nation of Fadedtium was a strictly neutral country. There have been sightings of soldiers being stationed dangerously close to the border, however no incident has been reported. Waifustan During the war, the leader of the Emirate of Memeli, Emir BTG Al-Mohammed Ali Hassan set up a meeting with Waifustan, and after the meeting, Waifustan broke out of swiss level neutrality and donated 80 ships to the Jihadi Emirates, which many believe was the turning point of the war, since with the help of those ships, a massive scimitar blockade was made, leaving NML troops trapped in the Old/Main World. It also led to the easy liberation of Bsrael, Astropolis, and Benistan. War Participation * War of Insults The Jihadist spent 2/3rds of their army to fight Doggostan in their first war. This war got them the northern half of Doggostan, a small area in the Southern Illuminati Continent and also 1/4 of the old Doggostani capital as a puppet state. Yushistan Yushistan, was a country bordered with the emirates, today however it combined after recognizing that they are more alike then different. Formation After the separation of all jihad states from the Unholy Empire(Citation) there were two main nations. The Free State of the Cohani and Yushistan. While the Cohani were annexing all nations that followed the religion of Memeism-Jihadism, Yushistan diplomatically annexed their neighbors who followed Yushlam and became a greater state. The Free State of Cohani became the New Jihadi Republic and later the New Jihadi Emirates. Tension has been growing between the two superpowers and citizens begun to wonder if they were going to have a war to unite the two religions. However the two nations combined and made the most powerful state yet. It was a surprising event as both diplomats for their country's kept on insisting that peace is unobtainable, some theorist think that this was all a ruse to surprise invaders. We may never know.